The present invention relates in general to an induction heating cooking apparatus and in particular, relates to an induction heating cooking apparatus provided with an electrostatic capacitor type touch control device.
In heretofore known touch control device adopted in the cooking apparatus of this type, a plate made of a dielectric material such as a glass panel and serving as a control panel having a touch pad thereon is provided on a top or side surface of the cooking apparatus independently from a pan supporting plate. Since the control panel has to be mounted in a perfectly sealed state, the structure of the cooking apparatus would inevitably become quite complicated and expensive. Besides, water or watery spills boiled over from a pan disposed on the pan supporting plate would possibly interfere with the functions of the control panel, possibly resulting in a dangerous erroneous operation, if the control panel were disposed on the same plane as the pan supporting plate. For this reason, it has been impractical from the stand point of safety to provide the control panel on the same plane as the pan supporting plate.